A Fallens Fight
by Gemsssyyy
Summary: A story of the 100 coming to the ground but instead of facing Grounders and Mountain Men, there enemy is much worse. Radiation Poisoning may of killed of 99 percent of the population of the earth 95 years ago but it also brought the dead back to life, to carry on challenging the one percent of survivors.


**A Fallens Fight**

**A story of the 100 coming to the ground but instead of facing Grounders and Mountain Men, there enemy is much worse. Radiation Poisoning may of killed of 99 percent of the population of the earth 95 years ago but it also brought the dead back to life, to carrying on challenging the one percent of survivors.**

**Disclaimer/Warning; I own nothing but my ideas and this story will contain femslash so if that isn't your thing I would skip this story.**

**Pairing; Clarke and Lexa.**

Chapter 1 Clarke's P.O.V

A bruising grip on my shoulders ripped me from my somewhat peaceful slumber, as my body was dragged from the bed. The second my feet touched the cold floor I lashed out, my hands throwing themselves into my attackers stomach.

Barely paying attention to the woosh of air that sailed from them, I tore from the heavy handed grip and jumped towards the door. Swinging it open and slipping my body through before slamming it closed behind me, trapping what was most likely one of my guards in the tiny prison cell.

Quickly assessing my surroundings it took my shock addled brain a second to realise that others were being dragged from there cells as well, causing panic to swell even higher in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey!"

Spinning on my heel I took off down the metal runway ignoring the guards yells behind me, having no idea what else to do but run I kept going even though I knew it would be futile.

Living on a spaceship stuck orbiting a desolate planet didn't really give you many options of going on the run but still I sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy for them.

Arms swept out of the darkened hallway to my left, wrapping tightly around my waist and bringing me into there body.

"Clarke! Stop!" My mothers voice whispered urgently into my ear, making my struggles ease immediately.

"Mom? What's going on? The guards are ripping the others out of there cells!"

She seemed to ignore my questions, instead reaching for my wrist. I bit back a sob as she deftly wrapped my most prized posession back where it belonged.

"Listen to me Clarke, your being sent to the ground!"

"What? That'll kill us, they're killing us!" A sharp stab to my shoulder swelled my struggling once again only for the fight to leave my body a second later.

I felt my mothers arms grip me tighter as my legs no longer seemed to be able to hold up my body, I turned my head to look at her watching as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Your going to be ok Clarke I know it, but you need to listen to me closely. When you get to the ground you need to find food, water and shelter. The drop ship will be landing near a place called Mt Weather, that is where you need to go, I'll leave a map and coordinates in your bag it will have everything you and the others need to survive down there aswell as a radio to contact us," She whispered to me, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

Blackness swarmed in front of my eyes causing my eyelids to feel like they weighed a ton.

With one last glance at my mother I let them drift close.

Xxxxxxx

The roar of air passing rapidly through a vent pulled me from my drug induced sleep, making my head shoot up from where it rested leaning on a hard surface.

"Hey, your awake," I turned my body slightly to look at the face of my once best friend, the relief on his face instantly noticeable.

"What's going on?" I asked, taking in the small space around us. I knew instantly we were in a drop ship.

"We're being sent to the ground," He muttered back, just as the ship thrashed around violently.

My breath escaped my mouth in rough harsh pants as I gripped the arm rests of my seat tightly. "The earth isn't survivable for at least another hundred years, we're being sent to our deaths Wells to conserve oxygen for everyone else on the Arc. What use are underage criminals to people suffering from oxygen deprivation,"

"Maybe they're giving us a fighting chance,"

"At what?" I snarled back, "To see who can fight against the mass amounts of radiation the longest?"

"Either way, we're about to find out. That heavy turbulence we just had was us entering the earths atmosphere, we'll be on the ground within the hour,"

"Why are you here Wells?"

"I heard what was happening so I got myself arrested to be sent down here with you. Even though you hate me, I wasn't going to let you go through this alone,"

"Now you choose to be noble and self sacrificing, where was that when I came to you about my dad? Congratulations you've managed to commit suicide in the hopes of forgiveness that'll never be given to you!" I spat at him, inching as far away in my buckeyes up position as I could away from him.

"Yeah well hopefully one day you'll understand what happened and finally grant me that forgiveness."

I ignored him, instead choosing to focus on keeping the contents of my stomach firmly in place as the ship rocked harshly back and forth once again.

Scrapping sounds echoed throughout the drop ship as our momentum seemed to decrease rather suddenly, the floor almost seemed to rush up to greet my face as my body flew foward digging the seatbelt painfully into my stomach and chest.

A resounding crash swam through the air surrounding us before falling silent with a hiss, leaving the only noise to be the rough pants of breath from the others around us.

"That can't be it, it was too fast." Wells muttered, the confusion clear in his voice.

When no more movement came, I slowly undid my belt with shaky hands before standing on even shakier legs. My eyes immediately rested on a bag that had miraculously stayed underneath my seat, reaching down I grabbed hold of it and heaved it up over my head to sit on my shoulder.

Looking towards the giant airlock door, I took unsteady steps towards it, only to feel a pair of hands grip my shoulders and pull me back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells whispered hissingly in my face.

"I'm not hanging around in here waiting for the radiation to seep in through God knows how many holes that landing did to the ship. If I'm going to die on the ground I atleast want to see it first," Tearing out of his grip, I stepped more confidently towards the door again, lifting my hand up to push the switch which opened them.

Paniced voices slammed into my back as the doors gave a huge groan before slowly dropping open, air flooded the metal box making my head swim as I shut my eyes. It filled my lungs deliciously, something that had never happened on the Arc.

It felt full and clear not recycled and stale like it was up there, but still I waited for the screaming and the pain to start however it didn't come.

Slowly opening my eyes, the beauty of what I was seeing stole the breath from my body. Green, so vivid it looked unreal danced in the sunlight beyond the dropped door as a slight wind gently rocked the leaves on the trees.

My booted footsteps sounded loud to my own ears as I carefully stepped out onto to the ramp, my brain greedily taking in every detail my eyes landed on as I looked every which way possible. Reaching the end of the ramp I hesistated for a second before bringing my foot down onto soft earth, it crunched noisily underneath my feet bringing the hugest smile to my face.

This was something I dreamed about but knew would never happen and now it was as I was the first person in over ninety years to step foot on the planet we had long since thought we'd lost.

Silence behind me made my body turn back around and I don't know if it was the smile on my face or there own eagerness that immediately made the others move but move they did.

Screams of joy and happiness flew from there lips as everyone jumped out of the drop ship and ran towards the waiting trees.

This wasn't a death sentence for us, it was a new beginning. The rebirth of humans finally retaking there home.


End file.
